


Kiera and Lana

by TheGingerAngel



Series: supercorp is gay and so am i [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barista Kara, ENJOY!!!, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, This is, a mess, aliens WHAT, asshole Lena, because im that bitch, coffee shop AU, supergirl who, that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerAngel/pseuds/TheGingerAngel
Summary: Kara Danvers works at Cat's Coffee Shop and is like, a really nice person.So when a customer who's been rude to her for three months gets angsty about her name being spelled wrong, of course Kara is going to be petty about it and escalate the situation.





	1. Sugar, Spice, and Nothing Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god what have I done.
> 
> It's a coffee shop au! and it's gonna be PETTY

At 1 o'clock, she breezed through the coffee shop doors and already, Kara couldn’t wait for her to leave.

She was easily the main reason Kara would quit her cushy job at Cat’s Coffee, with its above minimum wage and sick days. Even Mike and his unwanted advances weren’t as bad as dealing with her everyday at 1 o'clock. Seriously, what was it about 1 o'clock anyway? It was the very start of lunchtime but it was like, the same time every single day! On the dot, 13:00, not a moment sooner or later. How could one woman be so punctual! It was physically impossible.

Kara adjusted her pink apron and plastered her best ‘Kara Danvers Happy To Serve You’ smile on as Lena reached the counter. She was on her phone, like the day before (and the day before that, like EVERY DAMN DAY) and absent mindedly called out her order, adding her name at the end. She didn’t even look up as she handed over her credit card and paid. Kara turned to make her large triple shot vanilla latte with a roll of the eyes she knew she wouldn’t see. She could make Lena’s order like the back of her hand because, along with her punctuality, she was incredibly predictable. She ordered the same thing everyday. How could she not be sick of it? When Kara was done, the woman, still engrossed in her phone, took the cup immediately from Kara’s hands and walked speedily back through the front door, cold air coming into the shop before it closed fully.

Kara’s smile dropped and a frown replaced it as she stared at the customers retreating figure going into the large building opposite them. Not even a thank you. Why was she even surprised?

“You don’t have to do her order EVERY time she’s here, y’know right? There are more of us behind the counter.”

Kara laughed and pushed James away with one hand. James laughed as he fake stumbled, putting the coffee mugs onto their respective shelves. “Kara’s too stubborn,” Winn said as he slipped on his apron and taking a bottle of milk out of the fridge, “I think she’s convinced herself that there is good in everyone and she won’t stop until she becomes a nice customer.” Kara pushed him too but succeeded in pushing the smaller man over. James smiled and put two hands on her shoulders. “Let it go Kara, you can’t win ‘em all.”

Kara elbowed him jokingly and pulled away, “We’ll see about that, James.” Winn laughed as he took another persons order and turned his back on Kara to make it. “Lena has been coming in for the past three months and she’s been the exact same: she’s always on her phone, she doesn’t smile, she’s rude, and even worse,” WInn handed the girl her hot chocolate with a warm smile before going to the register, “she doesn’t tip. Trust me Kara, she’s as bad as they come and she’s not going to change.”

Kara scoffed and folded her arms “Do you have no faith in me?”

“She’s a lost cause.”

“Whatever.”

\------------  
The following week passed as it usually does. Lena came in, Kara was polite, cheery, the perfect barista, and the dark haired woman walked out without a further word. Winn and James sniggered behind her when she left, earning a thump each as Kara went on with her day, bitterly wishing that just once, she would respond to her words of kindness with her own.

The days grew colder as winter turned to spring, unusual even for National City’s subarctic climate. The number of customers coming through the door increased, and Kara and the others at the small coffee shop were struggling to find a quiet moment as tourists, students and businessmen stayed longer than usual in the heated haven, tending to order more than one drink. It was particularly busy one day when Lena strolled through door at 1pm. The place was packed, almost all the tables occupied by small groups of people, enjoying a hot drink.

Kara was so busy making orders for the customers, she didn’t notice that her nemesis was in the building until she was handing her her coffee. She hadn’t made the order, or taken down Lena’s name, as, since Mike was out with the flu, she was making the drinks while Winn wrote down the orders. The woman, as was the usual, took the cup without a word, and made her way through the crowded shop until she stopped short of the door. She turned on her heel and marched straight back to the counter. Kara had returned to making drinks but was rudely torn away from her job by an annoyed cough. She looked up and stared. This was the first time Kara had seen the eyes of the woman who had tormented her for four months and she was taken aback.

Kara had of course, noticed that Lena was an attractive woman. Her long dark head had always been in varying styles of ‘professional’, from tight buns to high ponytails. Her pale skin contrasted against Kara’s own sun-kissed skin as she handed her her credit card during their exchanges. But this was something the barista had never had the opportunity to look at. Her eyes were the brightest green Kara had ever seen in her life, surrounded by a ring of bright blue. She was stunning.

Before she had time to get lost in them, Lena raised her cup to Kara’s eye level and raised her eyebrows. Kara’s eyes read the name written on the side and froze. ‘Lana’ was written in Winn’s cursive writing on the paper cup and by the look on Lena’s face, she was not impressed. Before Kara had a chance to tell her that she hadn’t written the name, Lena was speaking.

“My name’s Lena. With an ‘e’.”

Kara was taken aback by the scolding tone of her voice. It was simply an error, Winn hadn’t obviously meant to offend-

“Don’t let it happen again.” snapped the dark haired woman before whipping her head around and heading towards the exit once again, leaving Kara with a shocked expression on her face. Winn tapped her shoulder, bringing her back into her job, still stunned by what had just happened. The first time she had heard the infamous Lena speak, the customer she was hoping would speak kindly to her after months of politeness, and it was about the misspelling of her name on the side of a fucking coffee sup! The fucking nerve! She didn’t have much time to think about their exchange as she went back into making the last drinks in front of her.

As the rush began to decrease at the end of the day, James came across Kara angrily drying a mugs and placing them aggressively in their respective shelves. He coughed but Kara was so taken in her work that it took a strong hand on her own to bring her back into her work.

“Kara.”

Her head whipped up and met his eyes, before sighing and putting down her rag. James laughed and sat down beside her in her booth. “Is Lena really annoying you that much?” Kara shook her head and placed her head in her hands. “I’ve been waiting for her to say something other than her order for months. Months, James! And when she does, she says something so mean about the name on her cup! I just wasn’t expecting her to be such a- such a-”

“Bitch?” yelled Winn from behind the counter. Ms Grant, who had been reading receipts in the til, hit his arm and he winced. Kara laughed.

As she locked up at the end of the day, Kara thought back to her (one-sided) conversation with the customer she’s been trying to charm for the past few months. Kara had thought that maybe she was rude because she was shy and didn’t want to talk to her, or that she was too busy working in L-Corp across the way to talk to anyone unless she needed to. Kara knew that L-Corp was working on something big that would be released soon and that all of the employess were working hard to finish it. But with what she had said to her today, Kara had come to the conclusion that Lena, the customer with dark hair that came into Cat’s Coffee everyday at the same time, was just a rude woman who didn’t care about the people who did what she asked them for.

Kara’s shoved her hands dejectedly into her pockets as she faced a fierce breeze coming down the street. There was no point in trying to be nice to her.


	2. Espresso Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be multi chapter but i have absolutely no idea when i'll update. but please leave comments and kudos and all that stuff! i have this planned and stuff i just need to write it lol

Kara was dreading when Lena would walk into the shop. She had come to work later than usual, taking a more scenic route through the city (not because she was stalling going to work. Of course not…).  
When she’d eventually arrived, Ms Grant had scolded her for being ‘less punctual than how she was used to’, which Kara apologised for while putting on her apron. James and Winn looked at each other as she dejectedly cleaned tables and took orders, constantly glancing at the clock as the small hand slowly moved towards 1. 

Mike had miraculously got better in the 24 hours he had claimed he was throwing up and bedridden due to his flu. Winn had leaned in a whispered how Siobhan Smythe had seen him in the DEO, the local bar, knocking back vodka shots like he needed them to survive. Kara sniggered, not surprised and made a mental note to ask Alex if she had seen Mike during her shift the other night.

If Ms Grant knew about Mike’s lie, she didn’t mention it but announced that he was on toilet duty for the next month because she said so. Mike’s usual smirk had fallen from his face and Kara, Winn and Eve, a quiet girl who definitely was hiding a hidden love for science behind her blonde ponytail, stifled laughs as Ms Grant Handed him gloves and a plunger. Mike grimaced and left for a longer stay in the bathroom than the one he had had when he was ‘sick’.

Despite this small piece of karma Kara had been waiting to be delivered to Mike, who had a habit of hitting on her when she expressly told him no, she was still dreading the rest of her day. 

The weather was starting to warm up slightly, the only sign that spring had finally arrived to National City. People still came into the shop to grab a seat with a coffee and use the wifi but it wasn’t as packed as it had been the previous. Nevertheless, Lena came into the shop to see a medium sized queue for the register. She didn’t look up from her phone as the line moved slowly towards a petrified Kara who was absentmindedly making hot chocolate behind the counter.

Noticing his friend is distress, James leaned forward slightly and whispered, “Want me to take her for you?”

Kara shook her head slightly, snapping out of her head and smiled at him. “No its fine. I got this.” She handed a hot chocolate to a young woman who smiled and thanked her before turning away. Kara took a deep breath before plastering on her best (fakest) smile and turned around.

Lena was at the register, her hair tied in a low bun at the base of her head. She hadn't looked up from her phone but, as if sensing Kara in front of her, rattled off her order without any hesitation, stressing her name more than usual. Kara grabbed a take out cup and drew a large cursive L before stopping. She looked up at the dark haired woman. She said nothing, only moving slightly the left, making room for the next person behind her to make their order. No apology, no look of regret of what she’d said yesterday. She had gone back to the way she had been for months and despite Kara’s rational thoughts telling her otherwise, she missed to interaction they had had. She missed looking into those green eyes and wondered what the rest of her face looked like.

Kara missed being yelled at by the pretty stranger she’d grown accustomed to over the past few months.

So Kara, in a moment of brilliance, did the only thing she knew to do to get a reaction out of her favourite customer.

The barista scrawled the rest of her order onto the cup and went to making it. She turned and, with more of a flourish than necessary, placed the cup in front of Lena. Lean grunted and picked it up without looking at her. Kara’s face fell slightly as she took a sip as she made her way out of the shop. She sighed and went back to work until, as she glanced up and out of the window, she saw Lena stop and stare at the scrawled ‘Leanne’ on her cup.

Lena slowly looked through the window and galred directly at Kara. Kara smiled and gave her a wave that was not returned.

-

This continued for the next few days: Lena coming in, stressing her name (even spelling it out) and Kara butchering it in every conceivable way possible.

The raven haired woman was growing more and more visibly agitated with every cup with her name misspelled she was handed. Kara was running out of ways to ruin her name but ‘;this would show her’ was what the barista thought whenever she smiled and handed her her take out cup.

But Kara didn’t mind the glares that were shot her way that much. It meant that those glares were aimed at her and she could savor those eyes on hers for a glorious second, even if they were full of malice.

But something changed one day when something very out of the ordinary happened.

Lena came in and when she got into the line for the register, she put her phone in her bag. Kara gulped as she quickly looked away and started pouring cream into a latte. A million thoughts were going through her head.

Why isn’t she on her phone? Is she going to ask to see Ms Grant? Is she going to yell at her?!

But none of those things happened. Actually something really unexpected happened.

Lena approached the register, asked for her usual. And then smiled. A sacrine, polite smile that hid no anger at Kara. Kara stared. The woman had even added a please at the end before paying and moving away from the till. Kara stood in shocked silence for a second before coming to her senses and proceeding to make her order.  
Had writing the wrong name on the side of her cup make her suddenly polite and kind to her? Was Kara wrong in thinking that Lena was actually a mean, rude person? These thoughts were running through her mind as Kara turned and handed her once stone faced customer her coffee.

Lena smiled. Kara was taken aback by how the smile made her features look lighter, her cheeks rose and her eyes danced in the light of the shop. Lena’s eyes moved from Kara’s face to her uniform to where her name badge stuck out of her shirt. Her smile turned to a smirk as she made eye contact once again.

“Thank you, Kiera.”

Kara’s mouth fell open and she spluttered as Lena turned on her heel and headed straight for the door, leaving her speechless as the counter. 

When she eventually turned around, Winn was trying to contain himself as James smiled humorously as her. “So Ms Grant isn’t the only one who calls you Kiera now, huh?”

Kara opened her mouth and let out a high pitched squeak before ignoring both of them and angrily making a double shot espresso.


	3. Would you like cream on top of your crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a plot to this okay trust me
> 
> also yall likin this??? pls tell me

The following few weeks were perhaps the most enjoyable in the three years Kara had been working at Cat’s Coffee.

Lena would come in, smile sweetly at her, call her a variation of her name, while Kara continued to come up with increasingly ludicrous names to write on her coffee.

Some of Winn’s favourites (and James too, but he pretended like her didn’t like it), were Cara, Ciara, Kala (he didn’t know where THAT one came from), Leanne, Lexi, and Nina. By day 8, both women were running out of similar names to call each other and names that ended in ‘a’ had been, no matter how strange, had been exchanged.

Ms Grant would’ve said something to Kara about how this behavior with a customer was unprofessional but it amused her to know end to see her favourite employee’s face light up when her (believed to be) least favourite customer came through those glass doors.

Everyone around her had noticed a slight change in Kara’s demeanour since the exchanges started.

She had always been bright and friendly to everyone she worked with but it seemed to have somehow increased. She would happily take extra shifts to cover for someone. She’d volunteered to set up the outside seating when the last of the bitter wind in the city died down and it was warm enough to sit outside. She’d even engaged in a twenty minute conversation with Mike, the longest one they’d had since a rather unfortunate incident at the Christmas party.

Sunny Danvers had suddenly become a star. And everyone was loving it.

Even her rival Lena Luthor. (but she wouldn’t admit that until later)

It was becoming an increasingly important part of Kara’s day whenever she heard the door open and the raven haired woman walk in. She found herself, not just thinking about what smart thing would come out of her mouth, whether it would be scathing or clever, but also on what else happened in the day of this mysterious woman.

Why was she so punctual? Did she have a strict lunchtime In LCorp? Was she one of the scientists and technicians there or was she a secretary or assistant?

Kara doubted that she would be a secretary. She only knew the dismissive side to her, the side that called her ‘Kya’ and smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

Maybe she was one of those people who liked to stick religiously to a routine? Kara herself had never been one: unless it was urgent, she tended to actually be a couple of minutes late to meetups and dates. Her sister had always said that if it didn’t have ‘lunch’ written on it in bright red writing, she lost interest immediately .

Which wasn’t true, of course.

Other thoughts about Lena came to mind too. What was she like with her friends? Did she own any pets? Did she naturally have black hair? What was her life story? Why did she work at LCorp?

It was thoughts like these that made Kara want to stop whatever kind of feud she had going on with her favourite regular and ask her to be friends. Who knew what kind of stories were behind her triple shot vanilla latte. 

But she was afraid that Lena just viewed this as a part of her routine and wouldn’t want to break from it. 

Kara didn’t want to scare her away.

So for the next month, she didn’t say anything other than Lena’s (misspelled, mispronounced) name and a high pitched ‘enjoy!’.

During that month, however, employees at Cat’s Coffee noticed not only a change in their coworker, but Lena too.  
Where the woman had once strode in on her phone, paid with her card, grabbed her coffee and left, she now was off her phone before she entered the building. She paid with cash, placing the a few coins of change (at first anyway) into the tip jar and smiling at the other employees.

On days where Kara wasn’t even working (which wasn’t as often as it had once been, say, a few months ago), she tipped and smiled politely, thanking whoever was there before leaving.

No one knew that Lena had the ability to change, let alone actually do it. But in hindsight, if anyone could do it, it was definitely Kara Danvers.

When Lena had changed from paying by credit card to paying with cash, Kara suddenly noticed that this woman had the softest hands known to man.

Seriously, it was like touching a cloud covered in felt.

The barista was slowly starting to enjoy feeling her pale soft hands brush against her tan ones. The first time it had happened, she had been so surprised that she almost dropped two quarters and a dime onto the floor. She’d learned to hide it since then.

Looking at Lena had once made Kara dread her work days. Now she relished them.

James nudged Winn one day when, as usual, Lena came in at 1 and proceeded to order. The shop was practically empty, everyone trying to enjoy the sunshine as much as possible in the city.

Winn looked up from where he was grabbing a mug from a table and smirked when he saw Lena place a twenty dollar bill into the tip jar when Kara turned her back to her. When the blonde haired woman handed her the takeout cup, their hands brushed slightly during the exchange. Kara’s cheeks turned pink as she smiled and Lena left.

Before Winn turned back around to finish cleaning up, he saw the dark haired woman, push a strand of hair behind her ear and blush to herself.

The two men looked at each other and grinned.

There was definitely something other than rivalry between these two.

-

“Don’t be ridiculous James,” Kara said dismissively, placing an empty milk bottle into the recycling bin, “What makes you think that?”

After a few days of watching the two of them blush at each other but no one saying anything, James had deemed it appropriate to enlighten Kara that, perhaps, this person might also have feelings for Kara.

That was easier said than done, because Kara herself was still in denial with the feelings she had for a mysterious customer.

“You blush when she smiles, you blush when she touches your hand, you blush when she calls you something ridiculous- c’mon Kara, even Ms Grant is begging for you too to acknowledge something here.”

Kara, reddening under his astute observations, shook her head and continued working. “We call each other names and that’s it! We don’t talk outside of the cafe and- besides James, I don’t even know here!”

James smiled and crossed his arms. “You wish you did though.”

Kara stopped what she was doing and spun on the spot to face him. She opened her mouth and nothing came out so she just stood there closing and opening her mouth like a goldfish. Giving up, she growled and brandished a rag at him before cleaning the counter.

There was no way she had a crush on Lena.

And there was no foam with sprinkles on top way that Lena liked her back.

Good thing they were just acquaintances right?


	4. I've Bean Worried About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara had a realisation on some really nice carpet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i have been dead but now im back have this

Lena didn’t show up the following Monday at one.

Kara stared in disbelief as the clock ticked past 13:00 to 13:01 and then to 13:05 with still no sight of the coffee shop’s most punctual customer.

This could not be happening.

Even Ms Grant was surprised to find Lena not in the shop when she came out to check on everything. “Where’s your favourite customer, Kiera? Did you scare her off by calling her ‘Leanne’ one too many times?”

This was a nightmare.

Kara continued working for another ten minutes, anxiously peering out the window and her head popping up whenever a customer entered the shop. James didn’t say a word and Winn continued doing jobs while Kara could think of little else than why the hell wasn’t Lena in here calling me Carol?!

A million thoughts shot through her head. What could possibly be the reason Lena wasn’t in here? Was she working on something important? Was she distracted by her work? Was her supervisor not allowing her take lunch breaks anymore?

The last one was absurd but the thought of Kara not seeing Lena anymore shook her to her core. She’d grown too accustomed to seeing those green eyes and raven hair and perfect teeth to let them leave her life without warning.

On her next break, she decided that she’d take a walk over to L-Corp with Lena’s order, just to see if she was okay, not because she was worried about her or anything. What kind of absurd notion was that? Shut up, Winn.

It took here a few minutes to actual muster the courage to walk into the building, apprehensively looking at the important looking businessmen and women constantly moving through its revolving doors. Two minutes of fear were quickly overshadowed by a burst of courage which took Kara through the doors, making a beeline for the desk. The receptionist had a pair of kind looking eyes and infinite patience as Kara began to stutter through the reason for her visit.

“Hi, I’m um…” she adjusted her glasses, “I was wondering if you knew if Lena was okay? I haven’t seen her in a few days and she um… she usually goes to the coffee shop across from here and I just… thought that I’d-” She gestured lamely at the cup her hand. “Anyway, do you know where she is?”

The receptionist raised an eyebrow but politely told here that ‘Lena’ (she said it with a weird lilt in her voice that made Kara frown) was up on the top floor. She gave Kara a lanyard for the building and showed her the elevator. Thanking her and sighing in relief, the blonde practically ran into the elevator, holding it for a few more people, and pushed the button for the top floor.

As each person got off on each floor, Kara had a few minutes to rethink the situation she had willingly put herself in. The elevator had first gone down and those who she assumed worked as science personnel got off, leaving mostly business people with her. ‘Not an engineer then.’ Kara thought to herself. She fidgeted more and more as people continued to leave employees out onto higher floors, leaving her alone with still a few floors to go until she hit the top. What kind of job could Lena have? Was she a lot more higher up than Kara thought she was?

These thoughts stayed as the metal doors opened and she walked out onto the floor. The first thing she noticed was the plush deep navy carpet. It looked practically perfect, unblemished and unstained, unlike some of the other ones she’d seen throughout the building. Secondly, was the floor to ceiling windows that lined a wall, giving the most spectacular view of the city that Kara had ever seen. Every street, every building, the park, even her own apartment building could be seen through thick, clear glass. Stopping herself from stepping closer to examining the view, Kara moved further into the luscious office space. Ferns and other house plants were situated in corners to make the otherwise quite dark work space look more natural, Frames of what appeared to be L-Corp projects lined the walls, some small but others spanning an A1 frame. There weren’t any other offices Kara could see so she continued down the hallway until she reached a bend. There was a single desk outside a pair of dark wood doors into the only room of significance that was on the whole floor.

It was here that Kara stopped midstep, almost dropping Lena’s order onto the unblemished carpet.

God how had she been so stupid.

Before she could turn back, a woman came through the doors and stared at her for a minute.

“May I help you?”

If Kara had had the power to speak she probably wouldn’t of had a chance as the woman, noticing the Cat’s Coffee cup in her hand, broke into an almost grateful smile. “You will not believe how happy I am to see that cup in your hand, you won’t believe.”

She moved over and began shuffling a few things on her desk, speaking to Kara over her shoulder. “Ms Luthor’s been working on a project for about as long as she’s been CEO. But recently she hit a snag- one she’s been trying to fix for day’s. I can hardly get her out of her office let alone the building so hopefully seeing you with that will give her incentive to move around.” The woman turned to Kara and smiled. “Feel free to go in, I’ll be back. She’s been bragging about how good your coffee is for about a month so I trust it’s the right order. She’s always talking about this one barista who acts like she doesn’t know her and spells her name wrong.” She laughed and left Kara, still speechless, outside the office.

The office of Lena Luthor. The woman who runs the multi-billion dollar company L-Corp. Who name Kara has been butchering for the past few months is worse and more disrespectful ways.

Kara stood there, trying to think of how she hadn’t figured it out sooner. Lena Luthor’s name was plastered on almost every National City paper, even the ones the stocked at the cafe. Her face was usually on the covers of magazines in newsstands Kara passed in the street on the way to work. Hell, the woman had been on a billboard promoting a convention on women and minorities in STEM for about a month.

The real reason Kara had been oblivious to who the dark haired customer really was was really quite obvious: Kara simply just stopped thinking whenever she saw or thought of her. But she was doing a lot of thinking now and the main thought running through her mind was ‘how can I leave without seeming rude?’

She could leave the coffee on the desk outside the office but, Kara thought, what if the assistant wasn’t back for a while? Then the coffee would be cold and no one likes cold hot coffee.

No other excuses were coming to Kara and when she realised her break would soon be coming to an end, she made the radical decision to just sort of.... knock and see what happens.

And that she did. The barista rapped her knuckles on the wood door and after a “Come in!” from inside the office, she inhaled and pushed the door open into the office.

Much like the rest of the floor, the office space was furnished modernly, everything tidy and in its place, with a small bush in a little pot in one corner. A desk facing away from the floor to ceiling window was the only messy aspect of the room, with sheets of paper, reports, what appeared to be the largest book Kara had ever seen in her life and a laptop. No one was sitting at the desk so Kara’s eyes wandered until they hit a coach by the door. Black and minimalistic with a coffee table with a chess board in front of it, was also covered in yet more reports. And in the middle of this tree murder scene, sat Lena.

She hadn’t noticed that Kara, the barista who screwed her name every single day was standing in her office. She was too busy with reading a jumble of papers in her hand. Kara didn’t say a word as she stood dumbly in the doorway.

Suddenly, Lena threw her hand up in frustration making a noise of annoyance. Paper fell on the floor as she pushed herself up and walked straight towards a bottle of wine on her desk. Not even grabbing a glass, she drank it straight from the bottle, a tiny drop running down her face and onto her chin. Lena brought a finger up, catching the drop and placing the finger in her mouth.

She had still yet to notice that she had a visitor in her office.

Unable to take the silence anymore, Kara cleared her throat. Lena turned towards her and froze, just as the bottle was about to touch her lips again. The minute of realisation that was dawning on the CEO’s face gave Kara all the time she needed to notice that, this was a different Lena to the one who strutted into Cat’s Coffee and called her Karmel.

No, this Lena was dressed casually. Well, more casual than usual. Gone was the pencil skirt that was tight around her legs and hugged all her curves in such a perfect way. She was wearing plain black jeans with a dark green blouse. Her hair was down in one, long black curtain with some stray hair floating around her jaw. Her posture was different too: more relaxed, slightly slumped. Less the CEO and more how Kara had wanted to imagine her, even if she barely knew her.  
Snapping out of her trance, Lena quickly lowered the bottle to her desk. “I though-” she began, eyes roaming all over Kara’s face, “I thought you were Jess.”

Kara deduced that that must be the name of the girl who she met outside. “Oh no, she um…” she lifted the coffee cup up, “She said I could go in.”

Lena’s face was going through what appeared to be, about ten different emotions before finally settling on one. “What are you doing here?”

Kara fought the urge to wrap her arms around herself at feeling scrutinised so intensely. She suddenly felt very self-conscious for showing up but knew that she couldn’t lie.

“You didn’t show up at all this week and you always come in to get your coffee so when you didn’t, I just thought that you might, I don’t know… be busy? And Jess told me you were so on my break I thought I’d come here and give you this.”

She placed the coffee on the coffee table. Lena stared at her, then looked at the coffee. Neither of them said anything.

Kara looked at her watch and took a step back. “I gotta go. I hope you fix your problem with that project. I’ll um-” she lifted a hand hesitantly in a small wave, “see you around?” And then she left before she could embarrass herself further. 

As the door closed shut behind the crimson barista, Lena Luthor stood in the middle of her office, red wine still on her lips. She picked up her coffee, absentmindedly taking a sip before turning to look out her window. There was only one thing racing through her mind now.

What the fuck just happened?


End file.
